Brief but Blazing
by Potterpandemonium
Summary: One of my submissions to the Romione Quickie Fest in the category 'Public Places'. Ron starts a confrontation with Hermione in her work office which he knows can only lead to one thing... (Smut) Cover image rights upthehillart


**A/N: One of the two pieces I entered into the Romione Quickie fest. This one was for the prompt of 'Public Places' although it also has a hint of the make up quickie category too. My second piece that I have uploaded after this is called Spontaneous Combustion and it actually won in the category 'Half Blood Prince Missing Moments/AU' which I am still in shock about! Did not see that coming at all so I am beyond thrilled and thankful.**

 **It was such a fun fest to be a part of, all of the talented writers that took part blew me away and I loved ready every single fic. Also shout out to Callieskye and Wildegreenlight who are absolute gems for putting the whole thing together, they did a fabulous job and I had so much fun being a part of it.**

 **Enjoyyyy**

* * *

Ron made his way down a corridor in the ministry. He was frustrated and if there was one way he knew how to solve the growing problem hiding below his robes it was to have row induced blazing sex with the women he loved.

Entering her office Ron caught sight of Hermione working away at her desk, her dress shirt unbuttoned lower than it usually was, her hair was wild and bushy just how he liked it and she sat biting her lip as she twiddled her quill in her fingers. Desire pooled below Ron's trousers.

"You didn't come to see me at lunch." Ron said his voice husked with anticipated desire.

"Oh sorry Ron I've been really busy today." She flashed a feable smile up at him before returning to her work.

"Too busy for your husband. I see how it is Hermione" Ron said coldly.

"Don't start Ron, I don't have time for this. I said I was sorry." Hermione said staunchly.

"Oh yeah blame me as usual, it's always Ron's fault isn't it." He knew he almost had her.

Hermione huffed loudly before standing from her desk, hands on her hips "You're being ridiculous." She growled her breathing becoming heavy with anger.

"Am not, and you're walking around showing yourself off to all of the blokes in that shirt. I don't like it. Take it off." Ron knew this would send Hermione over the edge. She hated being told what to do.

"I will not." She blared. "Who do you think you are coming here and talking to me like that Ronald Weasley."

Ron could see the desire flicker in her eyes, she was trying to hide it but Ron knew his wife better than anyone and rowing got her off as much as it did him. Hermione stood scowling at Ron, her hands on her hips, chest heaving, hair wild and eyes maddened.

Ron launched himself at her, attacking her lips with fervour and pulling her fiercely against his hips so she could feel his desire bellow his pants.

Hermione didn't resist instead responding with equal desperation, her kissed scorching and hungry.

"You're mine Mione." Ron growled in her ear before pushing her back against her desk sending her notes plummeting to the floor.

Ron ripped open Hermione's blouse before pulling her bra down roughly to take a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Lock the door." Hermione whispered, her voice honeyed.

"No. I don't care who sees me fucking my wife." Ron growled knowing the thrill of getting caught turned them both on.

He trailed hot kisses down her stomach and began pushing up her skirt to brush his mouth across her drenched knickers before sliding them down her slender legs.

"Fuck you're so wet. Is this for me Mione?"  
Hermione responded with a hum her eyes squeezed shut and mouth parted letting her tongue sweep out to coat her bottom lip.

Ron delved into her silken folds, lapping up her juices before attacking her swollen bud of nerves.  
Hermione cried out, lacing her hands through his blazing red hair.

"Do you want me to fuck you Hermione?" Ron purred as he lifted himself back up to Hermione mouth and pulled her lip between his teeth.

"Mmmm" she responded.

"Tell me Mione. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you."

"Please Ron." She whimpered. "I want you to fuck me. Hard. I need your big cock inside me now."

Ron hissed before entering her warm wet center in one swift thrust. They both cried out at the feeling of Ron's hard length filling Hermione to the hilt.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Hermione. You want that don't you." Ron snarled as he attacked her neck with his mouth.

"Yessss" she cried out.

Ron pumped relentlessly into Hermione to the melody of her cries and moans that filled his ears.  
As he felt himself coming closer to his release he reached down to roll her clit between his fingers. Hermione cried out and Ron felt her walls begin to pulse and clench around his length.

"Fuckkkkkk" Ron moaned as he felt himself spill into Hermione, her pussy milking him as she called out his name.

They lay on Hermione's desk panting for a few minutes before Ron kissed her softly and peeled himself away to make his way to the door.

"See you back at home" He grinned at her and winked as he slipped her knickers into his pocket.  
Hermione decided to finish work early that day…she had a rather naughty red headed man she needed to tend to.


End file.
